


Not Quite Together

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: The team reaches Enoch's ship preparing to reunite with Fiz. Unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan.





	Not Quite Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one shot speculation thing. I have doubts that this will happen or if this storyline will come back into play this way, if ever again, but I'm optimistic. However, if you enjoy it enough, I might consider extending it beyond a one shot story.

It taken two weeks to arrive at Enoch's ship and the team was restless. They had been hoping that it would be sooner. That it would be sooner than it had been when they would be reunited with Fitz. Another Fitz anyways. Their's had went and gotten himself killed by falling debris in Talbot's rampage. Now they would be reunited with him, though a different Fitz. One who hadn't experienced everything they had gone through in the last year or so. The team who had a fair amount of trauma to work through and had grown impatient.

However, no one was more impatient than Jemma Simmons, Fitz's wife and the team's biochemist. She had been separated from Fitz on and off for the past five years and had gotten really tired of that crap happening. She had in fact grown frustrated and angry by the pattern. However, her anger extended towards her teammates. Towards Coulson for asking too much of her and Fitz with so much pressure on their shoulders; towards Mack for his unkind words aimed at Fitz and his hypocrisy over it because of Mack's role in the "Real Shield" nightmare, which had not only damaged that relationship, but never completely recovered from it; and most importantly, her rage directed towards Daisy. The two of them had spent most of the time on the Quinjet trying to avoid one another or keep each other at a distance. Although Daisy was understandably angry regarding Fitz's torture of her to remove her powers, Jemma could't help but blame Daisy for everything. Daisy had been so afraid of destroying the world with her quaking abilities that it led to so much stress being placed on Fitz and Simmons to find another way to close the anomaly when there really wasn't another way to solve the problem. It didn't help that there was an unfair double standard within the team regarding Daisy. If Daisy suffered a trauma, the team would help her through, but if it was anyone else, they would be left out to dry and expected to fend for themselves. This in particular seemed to apply to Fitz. Over and over again. Simmons herself had been guilty of this, but unlike the others, she actually learned from her mistakes. Unlike Daisy, Simmons stuck around with the agency to deal with her trauma, even when she left to go undercover. Unlike Daisy, she didn't behave selfishly on a frequent basis and make decisions that would create more problems that there already were. She may have made stupid decisions her self, but it was, unlike Daisy, out of a place of love instead of selfishness. However, none of that mattered now. Simmons would soon be reunited with Fitz and take him out of the lousy agency that was and is Shield.

Unfortunately, the team realized that something was off as soon as they approached Enoch's ship. Davis slowed the Quinjet down to a grind halting. 

"Someone else's been here." Daisy said bluntly.

It seemed to be true. A part of the ship's side had been blow off, as if someone had forced their way in. However, that wasn't Simmon's first thought.

"Oh God. Fitz." Simmons said. "We have to get in there-"

"Simmons" Daisy said, cutting Simmons off. "...we don't know if Fitz is still even in there."

"I don't care, Daisy. I'm still going in." 

"He could be dead for all we know"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?!" Simmons said accusingly towards Daisy.

"Everyone just calm down," Mack said. "We'll go in there and find out what happened. Okay?"

Simmons took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

The inside of the ship was a massive wreck. Like a hurricane came and took everything that was remotely held together. Wires that were once held deep within the ship were now hanging out; supply crates were smashed into bits; and there was no sign of life. At least not at first. Not until Simmons tripped over a pair of legs. That's when she got caught of the person's head. And the lack of hair on his head. 

"Enoch." Simmons muttered to herself just as he regain consciousness and grabbed her by her legs. Simmons yelled out in a moment of panic. Mack, Daisy, and Elena ran over to Simmons. 

"What is it?" Mack said with a deep concern. 

"It's Enoch." Simmons said.

"Hello, there Ms. Simmons. I was wondering if you and you're team had altered the timeline. I figured you'd be out here as soon as you dropped off Coulson and May. Sadly, Fitz isn't here." 

"Where is he then? Is he okay?" Simmons demanded. 

"He should be fine. Or at least until the man who took him, knocked me unconscious, and destroyed my supplies wakes him up," Enoch said, like it were good that those things happened.

"The man that took him, he had a name right?" Simmons asked.

"Of course. He seemed to know who I was and who Fitz was. In fact, he seemed quite eager to get his hands on Fitz. Said he'd been waiting for this moment for over twenty years and that he'd been wanting to meet Fitz again for awhile."

"Who was it?" Daisy asked. 

"I believe the man called himself Alistair." Enoch said dryly. 

Simmons's eyes widened. "Oh god." Daisy, Mack, and Elena noticed Simmons's reaction was not one of confusion or intrigue, but of one of horror.

"What is it?" Daisy asked. 

"If Alistair has him, Fitz is definitely in trouble." 

 

Fitz slowly opened his eyes as his body was hastily thawed and in those longs moment, he thought of what would happen next. Of how he would be reunited with Jemma and with the team after six months. After six months of being stranded in a prison cell. All alone. All without support. And with the doctor's voice in his head. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he'd find a way to control that voice to protect his team. Unfortunately, he soon realized this was not the case, when he heard a familiar voice. Another Scotsman's voice.

"Hello, Leopold."

Fitz took a moment to process this as he looked up. At his father. Fitz tried to get up quickly. To get past his father, but Alistair Fitz was too fast for him. 

"You're not getting away, son. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not yet." 

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Enoch?" Fitz demanded, trying his best to remain calm even as he faced his father for the first time in over twenty years. 

"He's not anything you need to be concerned with right now."

"What do you want from me?" 

"You'll find out soon, but you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Fitz said stubbornly. 

"Then you leave me no choice." Alistair took out a knife. "It's either a knife to the stomach or you come with me. I know as much as you want to die after everything, you care for your team. How do you think they'd feel if you died purely because of your own selfishness hmm? I think they'd be furious with you and you know it."

Fitz sighed. He hated this. He hated that his father had a point. That he still had a hold on him even as an adult. "I'll go with you." Fitz said with resignation. 

"Right answer," Alistair said with a smirk. "Follow me. There's much that needs to be done."


End file.
